Insulated gate switching devices such as MOSFET's (Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors) are increasingly finding application in high frequency, high timing resolution systems. One example is a Time of Photonic Flight determining sub-system (also referred to here as a TOF sub-system or LIDAR sub-system). Such may be used for example in three-dimensional (3D) augmented reality systems.